The beginning
by poisonmarie
Summary: Kurogane has been wanting to have a word with Fai, waiting for the right moment to talk in private. Something's been irking his mind.
As Fai smiled the kid goodbye, waving in his usual carefree way, the ninja locked his eyes on him. Fai pretended not to notice and counted down for the seconds before Syaoran was out of sight.

He knew what would follow.

It took less than a second for Kurogane to jump in on the chance.

His right palm went straight to the wall in a quick slam, blocking Fai's way out. The mage was not going anywhere.

The impact his hand made against the wall made a noise that served as warning to Fai.

"Oh? Is kuro-sama mad?" he jokingly inquired.

The ninja was used to this by now, completely ignoring the question he closed his eyes in a frown. This frown across his face was strong enough to start a migraine, and what a migraine Fai was to him.

"Oi" he started.

"Yeeees?" Fai opted to keep that false lightheartedness he knew so well.

Kurogane tsked and stopped the mage as he tried to turn around and escape. With another brusque move Kurogane grabbed him by the wrist. Tight. He had a tendency to forget about gentleness.

"Waaa, Kuro-rin you're hurting" Fai joked, but the ninja did not react to this or let go.

The mage's expression finally changed. His smile slowly dropped and his eyes searched for Kurogane's.

As their gazes met, Kurogane's grip loosened and the mage guided their arms down.

"Does it hurt? You need to treat it properly or it'll only get worse", Kurogane lectured him with close to no patience. He was referring to the gaping gash the mage had obtained just earlier that day, the gash that crossed from the left of his chest to the right of his ribs.

"And yours?", Fai held his gaze.

Kurogane finally let go entirely, "mine was nothing."

"And I have vampire blood now, or did you forget vampires heal quick?"

The ninja tsked.

He knew very well, he knew Fai wasn't wrong and he knew he had been worrying more than he needed for this careless man.

"I can take care of myself, it's the kids we should worry about..." Fai started. Kurogane closed his eyes with another big frown as he looked away.

"Really think I don't know that already? Don't avoid the subject, trying to make matters about others all the time."

"Yes, yes" Fai's carefree mask started to come back as he saw a way out.

He turned and started to leave the room, seemingly relieved, but Kurogane abruptly stopped him.

His hand holding onto Fai's jaw, the mage had no other option but to closely face the ninja.

Third time's a charm, Kurogane thought.

Kurogane pressed harder, sinking his fingers into Fai's cheeks, demanding for his eyes.

"I can't lose another one" he groaned.

Fai's gaze was lost somewhere on the floor but he managed to respond, "another what?"

"Precious person to me."

Fai couldn't stand when the ninja would drop all his pride like this. He couldn't bear the look Kurogane was giving him, almost reproachful.

All defenses gone and no more strength left to resist, the mage gave up.

His body unlocked as he allowed his weight to fall on the ninja's chest. With his face fully hidden in that warm body, he didn't move.

The ninja stood straight and strong to take on all of Fai's weight. His sorrows. His regrets. All the heavy weight that he bears alone inside.

Tentatively and ever so carefully, Kurogane ran his fingers through that golden hair.

Fai thought of making a joke of it, but before he could say anything, he felt Kurogane's lips pressing against his head. This took him by surprise, yet Fai did not flinch. He did not pull away at all.

"Why?" he asked after some time.

"Shut it," Kurogane groaned and started to break away.

Fai stopped him this time, he pushed the ninja's body with his against the wall.

He stared at Kurogane, long and deep, with those intense eyes Kurogane has only ever found on him. Fai held their gaze as he reached for the ninja's hand and took it down, along with his own, directing it, slowly but surely, to his own hips. He placed Kurogane's hand right where he wanted and proceeded to reach himself, now, for Kurogane's crotch.

"Oi" he grunted.

"Kurogane" was all that Fai replied as he massaged him gently.

"O-oi" he repeated.

"Kuro… gane" Fai called softly. His hand now reaching under the garments, moving them out of the way carefully.

Kurogane couldn't help himself. He had not been prepared for any of this, but he couldn't say it was unwanted either. He groaned.

Fai used his other hand to instruct the ninja's into doing what he wanted them to do. Then he looked up to meet again with the red eyes. No doubt in the mage's eyes, just certainty. Seeing that Kurogane wasn't so sure, he tilted his head, reaching forward to whisper into his ears.

"Kurogane" he whispered, all the explanation he needed, all the words he needed.

Fai continued to massage him, taking him fully in his hands, taking turns to insist on Kurogane's hands to join and feel him.

"Please" he said softly.

Kurogane could feel his body quickly heating up, he could feel the rushing of his blood and the cold yet gentle touch of the mage's hands. He couldn't resist it anymore.

In his brusque ways, he tore Fai's garments and freed him, then he took Fai full in his hands to do the same.

Fai moaned into his ears. Unintentional. The mage didn't expect someone like Kurogane to be this good, this quick.

Their bodies burning with pleasure, Kurogane pulled Fai's head back so as to see the expression in his face, more real than ever. The flushed cheeks, the mouth half open, quiet moans making their way out, and his eyes, Fai's eyes, tender like they never had been.

Kurogane had been waiting all this time to see him. To see Fai, the real Fai, and lock this memory away, of his precious face and his golden hair, and the softness that Kurogane had known all along that existed.

He pressed his lips against Fai's neck, and moved up to meet with his mouth, already waiting for him.

The kiss was melting him in every way he could possibly imagine, Fai couldn't think of anything but Kurogane in his hands, and the feeling of Kurogane's hands on him. The kiss only added to the inexplicable sensations that he had never felt. Tongues tied. Searching, desperately, to go deeper and deeper. To feel more of the other. To possess more of the other.

They both knew each other so well. Their rhythms were matched, their movements, in synch. And it felt like the most natural thing to do.

Fai's moaning into Kurogane's ear, and Kurogane's heavy breath caressing Fai's neck, both being driven at their edge, reaching their limit together.

"Kurogane" Fai managed to articulate, out of breath and filled with pleasure. He finished in the warm hand's he had wanted for so long.

"Fai" Kurogane called him, as he melted into the mage's hands.

Fai looked at him, neither had missed the other's expression when reaching their limit. Neither had wanted to miss a second of it, and now Fai's wish had been fulfilled.

Still out of breath, the mage reached for the ninja's lips one last time, before the dream ended.

But it was not going to, Kurogane had decided already that he wouldn't let his man ever be out of sight again.

They had started what was inevitable and what was not meant to end, but grow and pave their new lives.


End file.
